


the whole world blind

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, Revenge, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, hopefully the kind of ending that punches you in the stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: PROMPT: Why become a god if you can’t avenge yourself on the way up?Another one for the Boyking Sam Discord server.
Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: BoyKingSam discord server prompt-fight fills





	the whole world blind

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mahatma Gandhi: "An eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind." 
> 
> I'm riffing on the same themes as in To What End, but this isn't considered canon for it.

Each time, Sam’s just as shocked as anyone. 

The first time, it was a black bloom of blood creeping through gray cotton, and the slow realization of heat and metal clenched in his hand. There’s smoke, and there’s a ringing in his ears, and his hands are shaking. Dad gasps out something, a death rattle, and crumples. 

The next time it’s the instant after he loses his grip. The bridge is swaying under his feet, he has plenty of excuse. Two fists full of leather, and his fingers relax too quickly. It’s intentional, but he still stares as Dean wheels, yelps, and plummets. 

Then Ruby suffocates on her own smoke, spits up long stuttering streams of agony. She burns and the body hits dirty motel carpet, just as dead as it always was. 

Castiel isn’t pre-meditated. He comes to Sam with barbed words and a blade in his sleeve, and then his grace is dripping everywhere, the pure liquid energy sizzling like a water droplet under the hot sun. It fizzles away before Sam can think to save it. 

Bobby is a clean, sharp cut. Sam doesn’t want him to suffer. Meg is a happy accident, leaving a deposit of bright yellow sulfur scattered like so much dust. Azazel smiles and tells Sam he’s proud of him. Lilith dissipates into light as harsh as ice, and then fades away. It takes effort to find Crowley, but not to destroy him. 

There’s more. He loses count. 

At some point Sam discovers he’s alone.


End file.
